


You're Just My Cup of Tea, or: Domesticity Is Setting In [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by dollsome. The Doctor, River, and teacups. Flirting ensues!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You're Just My Cup Of Tea, Or: Domesticity Is Setting In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/235840) by [dollsome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollsome/pseuds/dollsome). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/youre_just_my_cup_of_tea/%5bDoctor%20Who%5d%20You're%20Just%20My%20Cup%20of%20Tea,%20or%20Domesticity%20Is%20Setting%20In.mp3) (6.7 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/youre_just_my_cup_of_tea/%5bDoctor%20Who%5d%20You're%20Just%20My%20Cup%20of%20Tea,%20or%20Domesticity%20Is%20Setting%20In.m4b) (6 MB).

Length: 6:59  



End file.
